A Secret Romance
by AutumnBreeze177
Summary: He would be kicked out of the Wonderbolts if they found out. Her reputation as "remaining free for my whole life" would be destroyed. So they decided to keep it a secret. Rainbow Dash x Soarin DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MLP


**A/N: Hello fellow readers. I'm Autumnbreeze177 . This is my first mlp fanfiction. I hope I can do more in the near future, in the meantime, I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Chapter 1: New guy in town**

It was just another day in Ponyville for Rainbow Dash.

She practiced her flying stunts, completed her weather job, and now, she was sent by her boss to greet a pegasus that had just moved into town.

"Why do I always get picked to do this? Why does the boss have to pick me?" she muttered to herself as she flew. She looked at the address she was given and flew East.

Within moments, the cyan pony landed on a white cloud that held a quite elaborate mansion.

It was just about the size of her own home, except it had a lightning gate, a few corinthian columns on its porch, and a familiar lightning symbol on its double doors.

The house itself had a Greek structure and was a tinted blue. Rainbow Dash whistled in awe.

_Must be someone from Canterlot who lives in this place. Something about that symbol seems to ring a bell _thought Rainbow Dash.

She looked at every little detail of the house, caught in admiration. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that the gate started to open.

She walked across the white cloud court yard, climbed the short, blue steps, and went to the front door.

She pushed back some rainbow hair from her eyes and knocked her hoof on the door.

"Hello, I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'd like to welcome you to our town. If it's okay with you, I can show you around," she said with her eyes shut.

"I think I'd like that, Pie Saver," said a familiar, male voice.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes, and saw a certain wonder bolt, out of uniform.

"S-Soarin?" she said as she tried to retain the excitement within her.

"In the flesh," he replied happily.

"W-what are you doing here away from Canterlot? Out of curiosity of course," she said.

"I'm taking a break this season. Our base is moving over Ponyville next season, so I figured that I would go ahead and settle down here so I can get used to things," he explained.

"Oh, cool," replied the rainbow pegasus.

"So, shall we be on our way, Rainbow Dash?" asked Soarin.

"You can call me Dash," said the female Pegasus.

"Okay, Dash, you lead the way," he said.

Rainbow Dash began to flap her wings and took to the sky. The wind flapped through her mane faster and faster as she gained speed.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the blue sky.

She turned her head and looked to see if Soarin was behind her.

He wasn't.

She quickly looked under and over her, then, she heard a pair of wings beside her.

"Gotcha!" he said and sped forward.

"Oh, it's on!" called Rainbow Dash and flew faster.

She didn't care if he was a wonder bolt.

Right now, to her, he was just another competitor in a random race, and now, all she wanted to do was bet him.

She squinted her eyes to see if she could spot the stallion, sure enough, she did, just a few meters away.

She urged her wings to go faster, even thought they were tingling with pain.

The g forces seemed to overcome her with its unbearable power.

A mock cone started to form around Rainbow Dash, she shot past Soarin, then, _BOOM_, a hoop of colors ran through the sky.

She had just completed her fourth successful sonic rainboom. She smirked to herself and thought _Try doing that, Soarin._

She glanced back and saw Soarin way behind her.

He was gawking at Rainbow Dash as he hovered in the cloudless sky.

Rainbow Dash giggled and flew back to him.

"Well, you wanted to race, and I gave you a race," she said.

"Sorry. I just hadn't seen a sonic rainboom up close before," he responded.

"With that out of the way, let's start the tour," she said and looked below her. "And here is our first stop," she said as she looked at the apple trees.

Rainbow Dash made a gentle swoop down with Soarin following suit.

She and Soarin glided over the apple trees, taking in the sweet scent of the apples.

"This is Sweet Apple Acres," explained Rainbow Dash. "This is where Ponyville gets their fresh apple products. It's owned by the Apple family."

"Mmm. These apples smell so good. Think we can get some apple pie later?" asked Soarin.

"Sure. We're heading to down town Ponyville in a few minutes," responded Rainbow Dash.

The two pegasi flew to the edge of Ponyville, where Rarity's boutique was located.

"There's Carousel Boutique. That's where we get our clothes," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Maybe I'll drop in there one day," said Soarin as they flew pass the pink and purple building.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the colorful town below and found the next place she wanted to show Soarin.

"This is the market square. Let's land so we can get a better look," said Dash.

They landed in a middle of a colorful array of stands, merchandise, and ponies.

"Whoa, there are a lot of ponies here. Why the rush?" asked Soarin.

"The Mid Summer's Night Eve dance is in a few days. Everybody has to get ready for the food, cloths, decorations, etc," explained Dash.

Suddenly, Soarin's stomach rumbled.

"Speaking of food, wanna get some lunch?" asked Soarin.

"Sure, Sugar Cube Corner is just around the bend. We can eat there," responded Rainbow Dash.

The two weaved their way through the wave of ponies until they found their way to the candy building.

They hoped they would find refuge from the crowd, but, to their disappointment, there was a crowd in Sugar Cube Corner.

Rainbow Dash looked for someone to help Soarin and herself find a seat. Then, she finally found help.

"Mrs. Cake!" called out Rainbow Dash as she approached the pink haired mare.

"Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash!" responded Mrs. Cake as she turned to face Dash.

"How can I help you?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"We need help finding a table," said the rainbow mane pony.

"I have just the table," said Mrs. Cake, and led the two ponies to it.

They crossed the sea of people to a table in a corner.

The table was near a window and very well lit.

The two pegasi sat down while Mrs. Cake said, "While I'm here, what would you two like to eat?"

"A blueberry muffin," replied Rainbow Dash.

"Apple pie, please!" said Soarin excitedly.

"Your food will be here in a few minutes," said Mrs. Cake.

After, about five minutes, a certain came by Rainbow Dash and Soarins' table.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash! I brought your food!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie and set down the food.

"Thanks, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash.

Then, Pinkie Pie noticed Soarin. "Oh my gosh! Who are you? Are you new in town? Are you from Canterlot?" questioned Pinkie.

Then, she got a look at his wonder bolt cutie mark. She gasped.

"! You're a WONDER BOLT! YOU'RE SOARIN, THE FAMOUS WONDER BOLT!" cried out the hyper pony.

Everyone in Sugar Cube Corner stopped what they were doing and stared at the two pegasi.

"IT'S SOARIN!" called out a random fan pony.

All of a sudden, a wave of fan ponies shouted in excitement and ran towards Soarin.

"Head for the clouds!" screeched Rainbow Dash as she pushed Soarin out the nearest open window.

The two flew as swiftly as they could, but they could still hear the fan ponies chase them from the sky and ground.

"Soarin! Soarin!" they chanted.

Eventually, some pegasi managed to grab him and drag him down.

"Rainbow-," his voice was cut off from the squeals of the fan ponies.

"Soarin!" Rainbow Dash called as she looked back.

She flew towards the heart of the fan pony crowd and spotted Soarin's hoof sticking out.

She quickly grabbed his hoof and with all her might pulled Soarin out.

"He's getting away!" some pony called and pegasi went after the two.

Rainbow Dash and Soarin flapped their wings as hard as they could, but their stamina was running out.

They had been flying as fast as they could for about thirty minutes now.

The pursuit was now outside of Ponyville and above the woods and countryside.

Rainbow Dash looked around to see if they could find a place to hide.

She looked below her and saw Ghastly Gorge.

_No pony knows that gorge better than me _she thought.

"Soarin, I want you to follow me into that gorge," she instructed.

"What? Are you crazy? That thing spells doom and death!" exclaimed the stallion.

"Just trust me," replied Rainbow Dash, and swooped down into the gorge.

Soarin reluctantly swooped down.

His adrenaline was up and his hooves were shaking.

_Rainbow Dash, I hope you know what you are doing_ he thought.

Both pegasi heard the crowd still following them.

Rainbow Dash saw a fork in the road and knew exactly what to do.

"Come on, go, go, go!" she urged Soarin.

She let Soarin pass and bucked the rock wall of the canyon.

Rocks began to tremble and soon, a rain of boulders came upon the two.

"Keep flying! Don't look back! Watch out for that rock!" called out Rainbow Dash.

"What rock?" asked Soarin as he looked back.

Rainbow Dash advanced forward and pushed Soarin out of the way of a falling boulder.

The two flew into a nearby cave and hid from the rock slide.

The rocks stopped falling, and the two pegasi peeked out of the cave.

"Woo, my plan worked," said Rainbow Dash.

"Was your plan to start a rock slide that could have killed us!" asked Soarin as he threw his front legs in the air.

"No, it was to block that entrance," said Rainbow Dash as she pointed at the new rock wall.

"Oh," said Soarin.

Then, they heard the group of fan ponies on the other side of the wall.

"Let's go this way, no one can go past this wall," they hears some pony say.

The flap of wings and the clop of hooves indicated that the group was moving.

When all was quiet, Soarin and Rainbow Dash let out a laugh.

"Ha, ha! Did you hear that 'no one can go past this wall', no one except us!" laughed Soarin.

"Ha! I guess that concludes our tour!" Rainbow Dash giggled.

**A/N: That's chapter one. I hope it wasn't too long. I got the chase scene idea from another mlp story. I'd like to give that author credit for helping me get idea for this chase scene. Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading so far and have a blessed day. **


End file.
